


Human... ish

by UnfinishedZizzy



Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Modification, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Don't read if you are unnerved by gore, Friendship, Gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infant Death, Major Character Injury, Murder, Only reason 6 isn't here is because we all know his story, Parasites, Regret, Slime, Transformation, if you're still here enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedZizzy/pseuds/UnfinishedZizzy
Summary: Specimen 6 wasn't the only human after all it seems.*Alternate Title* Zizzy rants about their headcannons for as long as you can deal with.I cane up with Specimen 2's past on my own.I took inspiration from "I must consume to end Turmoil" for Monster 4's backstory.I came up with Spooper's past on my own.Edit: I had found a major plot hole in Spooper's story and decided to patch that part up. Sorry for that depressing end.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Human... ish

One can only ponder for a backstory for all the monsters within the mansion and hospital. Many think all are souless demons. Others, just sick twisted fantasies.

Well, let's just say.

6 wasn't the only human.

__________

Carmine Kasai was a regular teenager at the time.

He lived with his parents and little sister, and all was good. He went to school, had friends more or less, and a great home life. Nothing could wreck it.

Until his baby brother was born.

Up until that point, Carmine had been experiencing some odd delusions. Voices. They wanted him to kill his family. They wanted him to eat his parents. They wanted him to end his life.

Now, he couldn't say that he hadn't wondered what human flesh tasted like. Some of the horror movies he watched got him wondering. 

But he'd never hurt his family. He repeated that until the voices went away. He began envisioning them as worms, black and slimy. Not to be trusted. Gross and hideous. He drew some pictures, which contained graphic images of murder, cannibalism, and suicide. It helped him cope. He chewed on his nails.

However, that July night would never be forgotten. 

2 days after he turned 16.

His newborn brother was soundly sleeping, as were his parents. His sister, Akira, was at a sleepover with a friend. He layed staring at the ceiling.

The dark worms screamed at him.

He could end their lives.

He could do it.

He crept in the kitchen and took note of the time.

11:17 PM.

He looked at the knifes.

All were sharpened to a point.

None were dull.

"I must comsume."

He took the butcher's knife and found his baby brother sleeping in his crib.

The knife slammed into the baby's chest, under developed bones shattering into millions of pieces. Blood covered the mattress.

He licked the knife.

Delicious. He couldn't stop himself from ripping the baby open and eating it up. It was so good. He stole the life of the child in under a second.

He was just eating.

His parent's entered the room, horrified at the actions of their son.

He wasted no time. He jumped on his mother's back and slit her throat open, almost decapitating her. The father didn't get much farther as he had his chest stabbed multiple times after he dialed 911.

The bodies layed in the living room.

Father, Mother, and Brother.

The room was covered in gore. He was consuming the flesh of innocent people. The coppery scent lingered in the room. The teen was coated in blood, but still unsatisfied. The baby was almost all gone, his mother's stomach was split open with organs spilling over the rug, his father's neck was missing. The worms still screamed in his brain, begging him to eat more.

The door was busted down with 3 policemen. Their weapons were drawn. The lovely moment ruined.

Carmine laughed before charging at them, knife in hand, with a full intention of harm.

The total death count was 7. Back-up was called for help restraining the unusually violent boy. Akira came home at 3:58 AM to many police cars, 5 ambulances, and a car to an insane asylum. Karamari Hospital.

It didn't take long for Carmine's "Treatment" to go underway.

He was locked up in the isolation ward, with nothing but a hospital gown, and was to be given absolutely no food, and no human interaction.

The worms kept screaming at him. He needed sustainence. He needed to consume. 

But how? He wasn't allowed food, or human interaction. He had no way of gaining food.

...unless...

After a little under a week, he had chewed the skin off of his hands, and mauled his entire face off, leaving himself blind.

It wasn't enough. He wanted more. He just wanted a nice meal. He wanted to see his parents again. He wanted to see his sister. He wanted to see his friends. He was too late. Carmine was a shell of what he once was. A murderous, empty shell.

That was the only intraction he had before the tragic end of his life. A doctor wrapping his head in thick bandages. Neither of them spoke. The child had screamed his lungs out in his cell beforehand.

Another few days passed. He had almost completely been wasted away to nothing. You could count all of his bones through his skin.

An item was tossed into his new home.

With bone fingers he felt the object.

A thick, rope like object tied in a loop.

He tied it to the only ceiling light he knew was in the room.

There was no one there for him anymore.

It could've been different.

He could've been working at the ice cream stand with his closest friends. His sister, parents, and newborn brother could've been there, enjoying the sun. The park was always beautiful this time of year. He wondered what animals he could've seen. Maybe a lot of deer, some bunnies, maybe even a snake if he were lucky.

He was a monster. A demon. Now the park would be 1 family short. His friends probably saw the news, and hated him. His sister probably hated him. Everyone hated him, and it was deserved. He killed an inocent couple and their baby.

He looked down, at the place he was heading, and took his final breath.

...

When he found himself woken up, he heard footsteps, and felt extremely hungry.

___________

April 5th, 20XX

The year after the cannibal child killed himself. The year after Akira Kasai became traumatized by the sudden death of her family, and was adopted by a now grieving widow, who lost both her husband and daughter.

Things were looking good for everyone that year. It was a nice year so far.

Well, at least for 65% of people.

Thomas Nevermire was part of the 35%.

He had contracted an unknown virus via broken glass from an escaped and terminated specimen. At first it seemed to heal almost every wound he got.

He was put in charge of the alien, Specimen 10, by his 'friends'. Their reasoning was, "You can't die if you can heal yourself."

At first, 10 resented him. "Just another human," they said. "They try too hard to care about people who aren't exactly like them," they said.

However, Thomas never stopped trying to talk to them. He was curious about them. He wanted to know who they truly were, underneath the thick and dangerous exterior.

10 didn't wanna open up at first. All humans hated them. They ran horrible tests. They forced them into a small room that looked like it was in a space station and got suprised, scared, and even angry when they explored, eventually resorting to blocking every entrance to their cell with a control pad that neither form could reach.

They didn't trust him.

Eventually, 10 saw that the human, wasn't actually human. According to their echolocation, his arm was reduced to a slimey mess. Thomas was nervous about the sudden change, and got the arm amputated.

It never grew back.

The infection began spreading rapidly. 10 showed intrest in the scientist's stories, learning many things like, being human sucks, and they had this thing called gender, which is constantly changing. Thomas also enjoyed learning more about his new friend. He learned about their 2 stages of life, their Shapeshifting, and their genuine culture. 

10 looked forward to their only contact to the world visiting them. Sometimes, when the talking time was over, they'd sneak out to make sure their new friend stayed safe.

Thomas's infection got worse and worse, until their hair was just green slime, and he grew more eyes and an extra mouth. He knew he'd become the new Specimen 2. Just when was the question. 10 seemed pretty excited for his final transformation, despite the fact that he was having issues breathing and vomiting up inky puddles.

Things went from bad to worse when 10 was caught breaking out and scheduled to be terminated.

At first, 10 didn't tell Thomas what had happened. But at one point, it all came spilling out, like that melted ice cream that my mom decided belonged on the edge of the table where I usually sit. (I'm still salty about that)

Thomas was angry at his co-workers, who thought 10 had no emotions, thoughts, or soul. They said that he, refering to 10, should be grateful.

Thomas couldn't see their logic. They didn't experiment or try to contain the talking cat or the young ghost girl, Spooky, despite the cat being part of specimen 7 and Spooky being nothing but trouble. Why would the others have all that done to them?

He could kinda see the logic behind that since well, cat and child, but what about the deer? They were the children of a god, and deer. What about the Motherly Maniquin lady? She just wanted her followers to be safe during their rituals. What about the cutout possessing ghost child? What about them was any different from Spooky?

He just, he couldn't understand.

One day, when Thomas was nearing the end of his transformation, he took an axe to 10's cell, setting the alien free. In return though, he was thrown in his own cell. 

10 was free, and stayed free.

...

At the end of his transformation, Thomas Nevermire was only a faint memory. All he knew was that he was a slime, and had a friend upstairs. 

__________

The Halloween their friend was shot, their mind went numb.

They couldn't grieve. They didn't wanna think about it.

It was all just... too painful.

Yes, the female presenting Enbie, Samuel Lee, had issues grieving their friends death.

And they didn't talk about it 6 years later. They couldn't talk about it. It still hurt, knowing that they could've done something to stop her.

It was too late now. Much too late.

4 years ago, the Mansion rumour started.

"Those who entered never left." 

It was true, but they were gonna break the streak!

The ghost who greeted them, Spooky, looked too similar to their dead friend.

Then, starting at room 60, everything went to hell.

Monsters appeared. Slimes, spiders, possible former explorers, dolls, eldritch gods, you name it, it was probably there.

It scared them. Every now and then, they'd just curl up into a ball and break down crying. A few of the creatures, namely the spiderpede, the maniquin, possibly the Deer god they were way too scared to find out, and the God of fast food. Heck, the fast food god, or 11, as they called him, joined them on the later portion of their journey.

They withstood everything. Stabbing, scratching, biting, concussions, everything. It seemed to almost come naturally to them. It almost seemed that the spirit of one of the adventurers before them had possessed them on a few occasions. 

The only time they managed to find food and cover their injuries was in the restaurant. They passed out from exhaustion and woke up on in booth. Their injuries were covered. There was good food in front of them. There was a demon looking after them.

They didn't question it. It was a good thing that they were able to skip over so many things, like the God damn puppet man.

Spooky didn't seem to mind either, though they were confused on how they'd managed to befriend one of the most dangerous monsters in the mansion. 

They really thought that they were friends... they really did...

When they had to face The Taker, 11 got... distant. It seemed as if he were just allowing The Taker to take them.

They got very injured during the fight, and when they couldn't fight anymore, they ran. 11 tried to restrain them so they could be TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN

The Taker destroyed the roof.

They didn't stop running. They ran back to the "outside" where Spooky awaited.

Spooky congratulated them. As a sort of 'gift' she gave them back their old ghost costume, dirty, but fixed up for this occasion.

This was a joke, right? It wasn't. Spooky probably just wanted them to remember her, and greive as she killed them.

After they tried it on, they noticed an eyball looking thing stuck on the inside. It leaped into their mouth and down their throat after they mentioned it.

They had been betrayed again...

Almost immediately afterwards, they started screaming bloody murder. Something was growing inside of them, taking over their insides. They collapsed as it reached their head. Their skin slowly peeled off as a pulsing growth domimated their chest. Their heart was pulled from inside of them to on the outside of their stomach. Tentacle like growths wrapped around their arms and legs. They broke through their eyes, popping them out. They covered their newly fanged mouth. It felt like they were being turned inside out. Every moment was pain.

Soon, the host stopped thrashing. They stopped twitching. They stopped breathing. The parasite slowly sat up, with no memories except for that one line.

...

"Welcome aboard, Spooper."

________

________

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long one.


End file.
